


Twists and Turns

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase planned to win House's heart completely, only things come different than he thought.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 2





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions bondage and role play as concepts. And Foreman not only made an unplanned appearance, but that appearance might be triggering.  
> Beta: Zoe

Chase knew that it might not be such a good idea to let this go on, but he still wanted House way too much as to risk losing him. So for now, House broke up with him only to get back together no longer than a month later and break up with him about a month later and things started anew. A vicious circle. He knew that the other man would come back, but every time a part of him worried that this was the last time.

Sleeping with Cameron certainly had been a complication. House knew immediately and refused to get close to Chase after that for some time. He heard about the forced test and knew why House had done it. The other man simply needed to make sure that he hadn’t gotten it, despite the low risk of Cameron having it in the first place.

Maybe the time had come to be a bit more aggressive when it came to keeping House with him. All he needed was some planning and he knew just what House’s kink was.

~***~

He was just packing to leave the hospital as his shift was over when he was accosted by someone from behind, pushing him against the lockers. He could also feel handcuffs tying him to his attacker. To say he was scared would have been a vast understatement, as he tried to struggle free.

“Oh come on, I know that this is what turns you on. Why else would you be dating House,” whispered Foreman’s voice into his ear, making him freeze.

Chase swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now let me go.”

“Come on, I saw the two of you. Do you really expect this to stop? House isn’t good for you and I’m just protecting you,” continued Foreman, oblivious to Chase’s discomfort.

Chase pleaded, “You got it all wrong. Now let me go.”

“I didn’t know either of you was into bondage,” interrupted a voice from the door, making Foreman jump back.

Chase didn’t know if he should be relieved to see House or if it just made his quest to get a more constant relationship with the older man even more difficult.

Still shook up, Chase stuttered, “I-I’m not. I can’t stand being tied up.”

House knew that of course, he also knew the reason behind it as they had talked about what they were comfortable with when their relationship had just begun, just as he knew that this was the reason why Chase had quit the seminary. He refused to remember more of it.

House paused for a moment, mustering the shaking form of Chase, before saying, “Uncuff him.”

Foreman did as he was told wordlessly, somehow feeling that this was a dangerous House. Once he had the handcuffs removed from Chase’s wrist he looked at House again, waiting for what would follow.

“I don’t know what you think what’s going on between Chase and me, but it is obvious that you got it completely wrong,” continued House.

Foreman left without being prompted to, clearly hearing the dismissal in House’s voice. Meanwhile, House remained standing on his spot, watching Chase.

“I’ll drive you home,” said House after a while.

Chase swallowed and said, “I… I had an appointment at Fred’s.”

House of course knew what Chase meant. Fred’s was a well known erotic shop that specialised on costumes. Most costumes were only sold in private appointments that featured a consultation about advantages and disadvantages (Fred made it a habit of knowing both partners in a relationship and could therefore spot things that would make one of them uncomfortable) as well as accessories to the chosen costume. It wasn’t always easy to get an appointment.

“I’ll call him and reschedule for you,” said House finally. He knew that whatever Chase had planned for the evening, wouldn’t be happening. Tonight, he’d have to reassure Chase.

Noticing that Chase didn’t react, House added, “Wilson and Cuddy talked to me. They made sure that I knew that I should make a decision soon instead of taking you on a wild ride like I did. It’s why I came here. To talk to you before you went home.”

Chase only nodded and stood up. He locked his locker and went with House. Seems he’d be getting his changed relationship, just not the way he had planned it. He wished that he could have taken Foreman’s attack out of it, but he had a feeling that House would make sure Foreman wouldn’t interrupt again.


End file.
